


The Arcana: A Mystic Romance

by JayGee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Murder Mystery, Romance, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGee/pseuds/JayGee
Summary: Alister is a prodigy of the magical arts, left to his own devices by his wandering mentor, Asra. Read on as Alister falls headfirst into a whirlwind of adventure while delving deep into the heart of intrigue and slowly uncover the mystery of a murder that still hangs over the city like a shroud.





	1. Chapter 1

### Authors Note

  
So I found the app under my suggestions on my phone and figured that it looked interesting enough. At first I thought it was going to be one of those sim games where you have no control except your name and the guy but then I started playing and fell in love. The characters are unique and the storyline is great. Which gave me the idea to write down my choices and what happens. So essentially this will be told through how I play the game. I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

### The Magician

**I am a student of the magical arts.**  
 **My master is Asra, the fortune teller. I know absolutely nothing of his past. As for the present however...**

_"I'll miss you"_

**It's in the dead of a moonless night. The right time for beginning a journey, at least according to him it is.**

"Here... take this. For you to play around with while I'm gone."

**What? A gift? This can't be good.**

"My Tarot deck."

You think I'm ready, Master?

"You're still calling me that... You know I can't answer that for you. You've made incredible progress, but you still won't let go of your doubt. Do _you_ think you're ready?"

Why don't we ask the cards?

"Excellent suggestion. It's been a while since we've practiced."

Because you're always gone?

"Maybe. Someday you'll find a _real_ teacher... Well I'm here now. Let's see how powerful you've become."

**He's always going on about how "powerful" and "gifted" I am...**

"oh?"

**Something brushes along my ankle, smooth and cool.**

"We're not alone."

**The thing slowly made its way up Asra's leg then his arm before settling on his shoulders. It was the serpent Faust, Asra's familiar. She looks at me and seems pleased to see me... I think.**

"If we're all here... let's begin."

**I begin shuffle the deck. His gaze follows the cards as the slip through my fingers.**

The High Priestess.

"And what is she telling you?"

**He leans in close, expectantly.**

"Is she speaking to you now?"

**When the cards speak to me, it isn't in any human tongue. Nonetheless, when my mine is clear, the answer comes to me.**

You've forsaken her.

"I have?"

Yes. You've pushed her away, and buried her voice. She calls out to you, but you won't listen. Master, if you don't listen to her...

**A sharp knocking startles all three of us. A customer?**

"Did you forget to put out the lantern again? Just as well. I can't stay any longer. Well then... take care of yourself."

**He still has something to say, but he won't say it.**

"Until we meet again."

**He parts the curtains soundlessly and slips out the back door. And just like that, he's gone again.**


	3. Chapter 3

### The High Priestess

**Really though, a customer? At this hour? And an impatient one, by the sound of it. I press my face to the peephole and peer out into the dark. A mysterious figure is standing in the glow of the lantern outside. Their graceful hands are twisting together anxiously as they wait. Even in the dim light, I spy jewels glittering along their fingers. After a moment I decided to open the door.**  


"Forgive me for the hour, but..."

**The figure steps inside and unwinds the shawl from their neck.**

"...I will not suffer another sleepless night. Please, you must read the cards for me."

**The elegant cloth slips away, revealing the visitor's face. At the sight of her, my heart leaps into my throat.**

"It has to be you."

**The Countess!**

You've come to the wrong place!

"Spare your breath, magician. This is the place. I know it, I've seen it before. These walls, these wares... and you. Though you were no liar in my dream."

D-Dream?

"Yes. An unwelcomed ability I have come to possess. My dreams are haunted by visions of a future waiting to unfold. But the future I saw, the one that brought me to you... is one I will not allow to pass. Tell me, magician. Will you hear my proposal?"

M-Magician?

**Is this some sort of trap? The Countess does not think highly of fortune tellers...**

"You insist on playing dumb? Fine. I am no stranger to the rumors about me.That I am a tyrant. That I loathe your type. But know this... I mean you no harm. If you accept my proposal, you will be rewarded handsomely. If you reject... I suppose I'll find a _real_ magician."

P-Proposal?

"Not very talkative, are you? Nervous, perhaps? You needn't be. I require very little of you. Be my guest at the palace for a short while. You will be afforded every luxury, of course. I ask only that you bring your skill... and the arcana."

**The _arcana_ ...where have I heard that before?**

I am at your service, Countess.

"You have chosen wisely, magician. I will alert the guard to expect you tomorrow. But before that... I want to see these talents of yours for myself. Shall we do a reading?"

**Under her imperious gaze, I usher her to the humble backroom. The Countess seats herself across from me. Her gaze darts around the small space before falling on the cards on the table between us.**

"Go on."

**As I shuffle the deck, she folds her hands before her and closes her eyes.**

...The Magician.

"How very appropriate."

**She peers down at the card, studying its face.**

"And what does he hold for me?"

**My mind is clear. The answer comes to me easily as ever.**

You have a plan.

"Go on..."

One that's long in the making. Years upon years. Now you seek to set it in motion.

"And? Should I move?"

**Her eyes pierce me, flashing brilliantly in the lamplight.**

Yes. Act now. Everything has fallen into place.

"Say no more."

**Abruptly, she stands, giving the card one last glance. I'm barely on my feet when she throws back the curtains, striding purposefully back into the shop proper.**

"Your fortunes are simple. Much the same as the others I've heard. And yet... you are the first to pique my interest."

**By the time I've emerged, the Countess is at the doorway, winding the shawl around her face.**

"Ahem."

**I nearly trip over my feet in my haste to open the door. The Countess merely looks amused.**

"Until tomorrow, then. Pleasant dreams."

**With that, she glides past me and out into the night. For a moment, I'm frozen, staring after her figure long after it has vanished into the mist. What could the Countess want with me, a mere apprentice?**

**All that talk of my "reputation"... Could it be that she mistook me for...**

"Strange hours for a shop to keep."

**Who said that? My gaze darts around the shop, chasing shadows in the dark.**

"...Behind you."

**Sure enough, when I turn, I see a figure looming against the door.**

"Now, sources say this is the witch's lair. So who might _you_ be?"

**My heart starts racing as the masked intruder advances.**

W-Wh-Who's asking?

**I manage to spit something out; it's enough to make them pause.**

"I'm asking. I'd rather not do it again. But if it'll make you talk..."

**The squeal of leather makes me wince as the stranger reaches for their mask and tosses it to the floor.**

"Well I can tell by the look on your face. Shock. Horror. You know who I am, don't you?"

**To my surprise, I _do_ know him. This man, they use to call him...**

Doctor Jules?

"Haven't heard that name in years. Quickly now. _Where is the witch?_ "

I'll never talk!

"Oh, you'll _never_ talk? How many times have I heard that before? Never say never, shopkeep."

**My heart is thumping violently, but I won't budge. Finally, the doctor tears his icy gaze away.**

"Won't you at least tell my fortune?"

**Huh?**

"That _is_ what that room in the back is for, isn't it?"

**I give a hesitant nod and to my surprise, he drops himself into the reading chair, looming fearsomely over the table.**

"Perhaps your cards can do the talking."

**Hesitantly, I take my seat, cold eyes tracking my every move.**

"Go on. Don't be shy."

**As soon as the card is flipped, my mind starts racing. Nothing comes to me but the pounding of blood in my ears.**

...Death.

"Death? _Death?_ "

**He barks with uncontrollable laughter, sharp as ice.**

"You've got to be joking."

**I jolt as his hands strike the table, and he rises to his feet.**

"Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. She has no interest in an abomination like me."

**Struck with confusion, I follow at the doctors heels.**

"You've been hospitable, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your witch friend will be back for you. He's taught you his tricks. You may even say that he cares for you. But when he returns..."

**He lifts his mask from the floor, staring into it's glassy red eyes.**

"Seek me out. For your own sake. That creature is far more dangerous than you know... Well then. The hour is late, and I'm out of time."

**After giving me a long, hard look, the doctor fixes his mask in place.**

"Don't let him fool you, shopkeep."

**The door slams behind him as he disappears into the early morning fog.**


	4. Chapter 4

### The Empress: Sun

**My name is Alister. I am a student of the magical arts... And today I will journey to the Palace, to meet the Countess. I spend the early hours preparing things by lamplight, casting wild shadows on the walls. Seeking a moment's rest, I go to the back room to lie down... And slip away, lost in a dream. The sky is no more than a slim, green line along the endless horizon. Beside me is Asra, on the back of a strange beast.**  


Master, where are we?

**Dark clouds bear down all around the landscape, a shifting sea of rust-colored sand. Ahead is a road of perfect black stone.**

"I dare not tell you. If I did, you'd have to promise me never to seek this path. Not even I am such a hypocrite as that, Alister."

**I'm sure I've never walked this road, and yet... The sight of it feels like an old nightmare. I strain to see where it leads, but the path keeps changing.**

"Soon there will be a crossroads."

Crossroads? Where do they lead?

"Depends on which one you take. Now... Rest."

**My sleep is dreamless, then. When I wake, early dawn light is filtering through the dusty windows. I throw on a travelling cloak and hurry outside, dragging the heavy door shut behind me. After last night's intrusion... I turn the first lock, and then the second and third. Almost satisfied, I press my right hand to the door and whisper a cross-me-not spell. The wood lights up beneath my palm, in the pattern of Asra's intricate designs. White whorls glow deep within the door, slowly fading into the grain. The shop will be well. All will be well. I pull my shawl tighter, and step out onto the foggy street. The morning mist is thick, yet to be scattered by the heat of the day. It blankets the street in an ethereal milky glow. I take a moment to appreciate the tranquil scene, when all at once... The hair at the nape of my neck rises in alarm. Someone is near. Someone is... Right beside me. I turn towards the eerie sensation, and notice a dark shape looming in the alley. At first, I don't realize that I'm looking at a human. The form is certainly human, though monstrous in size. Their flesh is scored with scars, clean and jagged, shallow and deep. Shrouded in a pall of weather-beaten furs, it's hard to make out a face... But they are definitely watching me. No... Waiting for me to come out? They stand between me and the path I have to take.**

Hey... You're in my way... Move...

**Stormy green eyes meet mine, unblinking. Then the hulking figure slides to the left, clear of my path. I hear the rattle of weighty chains swinging ominously beneath their robes. The sound chills me, but I square my shoulders and march forward. Just when I have about passed the massive shadow... A heavy hand lands on my shoulder and I freeze.**

"He will return, uninvited."

**A voice like thunder growls from behind me.**

"He will offer you an escape, when you need it most... Turn it away. Or you will fall into his hand... Just like the rest of us."

**The hand releases me, but I'm frozen, processing what I just heard. There is shuffling behind me, the dragging of rough cloth and chains. And then, silence...  
I have to go. Now. Exhaling deeply, I continue toward the narrow, mossy steps that will lead me to the marketplace.**

**Wood groans beneath my feet as I step carefully onto the walkway. Daylight seeps through the gaps between the worn planks, shimmering on the water that flows below. It's early yet, and the marketplace is already wide awake. All around me are the sounds of bartering, laughter, vendors hawking their wares. A voice I know well calls out to me over the sea of noise.**

"Alister! Have you eaten? I've got that pumpkin loaf you like in the oven. Won't be long now. Come sit down, talk for a while!"

**I sniff the air on impulse and my stomach twists in hunger. Then again, I should probably be careful of the time... The baker's sun-speckled face lights up with a broad smile. He leads me into the booth, and a warm, spicy scent surrounds me. As I settle against the back wall, he offers me a steaming tin cup and places his hands on his hips.**

"And where is Asra? Sleeping in?"

**I sip my drink. A hot, minty brew.**

He's on a journey.

"Ahh, and where's he off to this time?"

**I shrug. The baker gives me an odd look.**

"He didn't tell you? How suspicious! You're tellng me that rascal is keeping secrets from his prized pupil?"

**The words are in jest, but the prod at something within me that compels me to answer.**

It's always like that.

**The thought of Asra sharing everything with me is laughable. 'Where are you going?' 'Out.' 'When will you be back?' 'Sooner or later.' It use to drive me crazy wondering what he was hiding from me. But I've learned to live with it.**

"You two are so complicated."

**The baker chuckles, folding his arms over his ample chest.**

"So, he's off on some secret journey. And where are _you_ off to today, if I may ask?"

**I consider holding my tongue but... By the eager gleam in his eye, word has already spread.**

I'm going to the palace, to see the Countess.

"So it's true! There've been whispers all morning, you know! They say the Countess's escort rode into the neighborhood 'round dawn. Word is she was wandering about like a lost lamb 'til she found your door."

**Burning with curiosity, he waits with rapt attention for me to explain. But I keep my silence, downing my drink. In a town like this, gossip spreads too quickly.**

How's that bread coming along?

**With a shake of his head, the baker goes to the little wood burning stove to check.**

"Here you are, wrapped up for the road."

**I reach for my sack of coins, but the baker shakes his head.**

"Next time. Bring Asra. The snake, too."

**It's not like I can't pay... but I nod, ears burning as I hand off my empty cup.**

"Now get out of here! Don't keep the Countess waiting!"

**I give a backwards wave and head back out to join the flow of traffic. Up ahead, the crowd is thickening with the morning rush of peasant workers. I weave around, focused on finding a clear path... Until I hear a sharp cry from above me. A raven, perched overhead, meets my gaze. At once, it has my full attention. Its fathomless eyes look beyond me, over my shoulder. I cast a subtle glance backward... And my heart stutters in shock. The Doctor is moving casually through the throng. He wears no mask. Though I'm close enough to be sure of his identity, the crowd between us is dense. He has yet to spot me. Without a second thought, I turn and duck into the crowd. It was him. It definitely was. And unmasked, in broad daylight? A terrifying thought occurs to me. If he is here, now... Has he been nearby, all along? Is he... following me? The thought of the Doctor spying from the shadows while I was napping makes my throat go dry. I chance a backwards glance, to see if I've been spotted. Just then, the raven fives another call, drawing the Doctor's eye toward me. I turn back around at once, heart pounding. The crowd may as well be invisible. I feel his gaze boring into the back of my skull. But I know this marketplace. I know where to turn, and where to hide. I leave the beaten path, weaving through the booths like a wild phantom. I don't dare to look back.** **Up ahead is a narrow stairwell, where the masses and their animals are tightly packed. As I climb the well-worn steps, something catches my eye. A fortune teller's booth, tucked away in a shady corner. Silver moons adorn the tapestries draped over the entrance, shrouding it in secrecy. The sight teases a smile out of me. How nostalgic... When we met, Asra was operating out of a place just like it. As I'm lost in my musings, a patron emerges from the booth, caught up in conversation. I give a wide berth and keep my head down.**

"Before I forget, what are my lucky numbers today?"

_"Three, six, seven, nine."_

"Got it. Three, six, seven, nine. Three, six, seven, ni-"

**I didn't notice them backing into me until we crash into each other.**

"Ack!"

**The impact makes me stumble, teetering on the edge of a step. It also upsets the basket balanced on the stranger's hip... Which sends a dozen pomegranates rolling down the stairs.**

"Oh, perfect! As if I wasn't already late..."

**I drop into a crouch beside the stranger to help. These are luxurious fruits. It's unusual to buy them in bulk. I spot one as it's about to be stomped under a stray hoof, and swipe it at the last second. When I hand it back to the stranger, their eyes sparkle with delight.**

"Ooh, thank you! How sweet of you to help. And after I bumped into you in the first place."

**Together we hunt the rest of them down, maneuvering through the steadily increasing foot traffic. Though we'e nearly trampled trying, we managed to recover every last one.**

"Well I can't thank you enough!"

**They rise to their feet, and offer me a hand. Their grip is strong. The skin of their palm is rough against mine, calloused.**

"Probably shouldn't do this, but..."

**Rubbing it off on a sleeve, they offer me a fruit from the basket. When I accept it, the stranger gives me a smile that warms my chest.**

"Take care, all right?"

**With a cheeky wink, they depart, slipping into the crowd as a rattling cough draws my attention.**

"That was Portia, you know."

**The fortune teller has moved to stand at the entrance of the booth, and is eyeing me with avid interest.**

"She's the countess's favorite... Favorite servant, that is. As for you... You look like a wanderer, yes? Wouldn't you like to hear what fortune the fates have spun for you?"

All right...

**The fortune teller claps their wizened hands and leads me into the small booth. Inside the air is thick with amber and patchouli.**

"What is your name wanderer?"

Alister.

"Alister, Alister, of course..."

**They hum as their fingers dance over the surface of a crystal ball nestled in a bed of sand.**

"...Wait, Alister?"

**The humming stops, and color drains from their face. Wide, watery eyes meet mine.**

"...Asra's Alister?"

**My ears warm as I sink into my cloak.**

"It's... it's an honor to meet you! Yes, it's a great... great honor... Um, yes, your fortune... uh..."

**They nearly press their nose to the crystal, going cross-eyed. A nervous grin spreads across their painted lips.**

"I see... marvelous wealth in your near future! Riches, showered upon you! Soon, you will be lounging in the lap of luxury!"

**They tap their fingers across the crystal surface rapidly, and pull back with a gasp.**

"And... love! Love is definitely on your horizon! I see it, rising like the sun for you! A red-hot star of passion!"

**I nod, dropping a coin on the table and rising from my chair as subtly as I can. The fortune teller is babbling about blazing desire as I back out of his booth, squinting into the sunlight. As the sun journeys across the sky, I climb stair after stair after seemingly infinite stair. The higher I ascend, the fewer travelers I encounter along the way.  
By the time I reach the top of the stairs, I can barely walk. Thankfully, it's near dark. I wipe the pouring sweat from my sun-beaten brow and look ahead. Before me is a towering gate of twisted iron. Beyond that, I can see the Palace closer than ever before. The sight of it makes it hard to catch my breath. It is so much more enchanting up close than it is from the city below.**

"Who goes there?"

**I noticed a guard standing on either side of the gate. They were so still, I had mistaken them for designs in the metal.**

My name is Alister. I have come at the request of the countess.

**The both share a look.**

"We have no knowledge of you. Unless you know the code, you must leave at once."

Code?

**One guard folds their hands over the hilt of a planted sword.**

"Yes, a series of four numbers. If you do not know them leave. We are not above violence. Or torture. Anything for the Countess."

I know the code.

"Proceed."

**I eye their heavy swords and swallow audibly. But I think I do know the code. Asra often tells me that when something catches your attention, there's a reason. If it feels like it has a special significance, it probably does. The numbers are probably...**

Three, six seven, nine.

**The guards step back, each swinging open one of the massive doors.**

"Proceed."

**I nod, keeping my composure even as a thrill goes down my spine. Without hesitation, I walk past them and onto the bridge. The palace is right before me. I hear the gate shut, and there is no turning back.**


End file.
